robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Team Ming
Honours I still think we should make the honours part of the table, because this layout currently looks quite bad. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :If you think you can make it look good within the table then go ahead. Christophee (talk) 00:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Zorro and Ming Die Nasty We all wonder why Andrew entered Series 7 with two subpar machines insteaqd of sticking with Ming 3, and today I found out the answer. Quite simply, he wanted to tout his new product, the RobotsRus kit. It's a heavyweight robot kit that you can buy in pieces, or as a whole unit, the entire thing costing 1825 pounds. He built his two combat robots from the kits (With modifications of his own, of course) Take a look: http://web.archive.org/web/20031121182408/http://www.robotsrus.co.uk/ That purple robot with the flipping arm was the kit advertised, and you'll notice that it was in fact the base used for both Zorro and Ming. Is any of this relevant, and if so, where does it go? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :On this page. I'm not sure what you'll say, but you seem to understand it better than I. Go ahead.Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Do you think I can expect a cheque in the mail signed by Andrew Cotterell? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Watchdog Is it worth mentioning that Andrew Coterill appeared on Watchdog a couple of weeks ago? Matt Talk to me 08:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Depends what it was for, I didn't know he was (and being over here I've no way of seeing it). snowdog140 08:53, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I saw this story on the FRA Forum a while ago, something about him being accidentally chased for debts or something, no need to put it in if you ask me. Datovidny (talk) 09:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::He was being pursued by Wonga.com for a loan that someone else had taken out. No real relevance but a bit of trivia. Matt Talk to me 09:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Tell you what, put it in if you want, but make doublely (is that a word?) sure that it reads okay, so that it is perfectly clear that it wasn't Cotterell that took out the loan. Datovidny (talk) 10:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Although it's quite interesting to see a former Robot Wars roboteer on TV, I'm not sure this particular appearance is really relevant to the wiki, as it has nothing to do with robot combat. I'm happy to go with consensus here though, as this is a bit of a grey area. Christophee (talk) 11:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Robogeddon Could somebody please convert the Robogeddon gallery into a slideshow? I'm not very good at them (plus I'm lazy). Christophee (talk) 12:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Also, if we're going to use these images, wouldn't they belong on the Team Razer page too? Christophee (talk) 12:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::If you want, but Andrew Cottrell had a much more active role, so a cursory metion and a link to the Team Ming page seems more appropriate. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC)